


Dangerous Liasons

by acesquared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesquared/pseuds/acesquared
Summary: Short Dramione one-shot taking place at the Battle of Hogwarts. Written 2014.





	Dangerous Liasons

Draco pushed through the crowds of running and screaming students. The Dark Lord’s forces were taking Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy was part of the advance guard. But he wasn’t casting any spells, nor was he going where the others of his group had been sent. His one goal was to seek her out, seek her out and share one last kiss. Or at least he presumed it would be his last. What other outcome could there be for a traitor to both sides. There was a blast and the pale wizard was knocked off course and into a nearby wall, his head hitting the hard stone, his body slumping to the ground. 

He shook his head slowly, spots of color bursting behind his eyes. He put a hand to his head and staggered to his feet, only to crumple again. The ringing in his ears was nearly unbearable, but he had to get up, had to see her again. He got to his feet and blinked when the object of his search was suddenly in front of him. She was screaming something, pushing him. Why was she pushing him? Another crash sent them both into the wall, her tiny body doing it’s best to shield him from the debris that fell.

“Draco! Draco! We have to get out of here! Draco, are you listening to me? They’ll kill you. Any one of them will. Draco, come on!” Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and she dragged him with her down the hall as he stumbled after her. The witch deftly sent spells this way and that, protecting both of them from attack. Eventually they finally made it to a place that the fighting had not touched, not yet. Their garden, the one they had met in. Not for the first time… but for the first time that mattered. The place where they had grown to love each other. 

“Hermione,” he rasped finally, turning her to face him. She looked a mess, her hair flying every which way and her face covered in dirt and blood, clean only in the place where her tears had washed it away. But still she looked beautiful. Beauty that came from her soul and extended out to wrap him in its protective hold, bringing his twisted self into the light and teaching him how to make himself whole again.

“There’s no time,” she said hurriedly, pulling out of his grasp. “You have to go. You shouldn’t have come in the first place.” She whistled and a thestral came to land in front of them. “Fly Draco. I’ll find you. This thestral will take you to a safe house that I’ve set up for you. Once the fighting is done, I’ll submit a petition for your exoneration. Just keep yourself safe until I do.”

“Just one kiss,” he mumbled, stepping forward to wrap her in his arms. “One kiss and a promise that you’ll come back to me.” He looked down at her, silver eyes boring into her chocolate ones.

She bit her lip and reached up to brush a lock of pale blonde hair behind his ear before reaching up on tip-toes to kiss him softly. “I promise… now go.” She urged him up onto the beast and with another whistle they were both gone.

Twelve hours later, a silvery fox trotted into the bedroom of the safe house. Draco Malfoy looked up at it in dread, knowing the message already. “I’m sorry,” came her whispered voice, filled with the pain and regret of a life not yet lived, and then it was gone. An hour later, Harry’s stag arrived as well, bearing a message of forgiveness of crimes, pronouncing Draco a free man. But it was too late. His lioness had been slain. The kiss had been their last, sometimes he wished they had never shared it. 

 


End file.
